


变本加厉

by jimo



Category: Hannibal (TV), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fanfiction, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Protest against non-con!, Warehouse, no way out
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimo/pseuds/jimo





	变本加厉

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That Escalated Quickly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732292) by [Ozymanreis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozymanreis/pseuds/Ozymanreis). 



夏洛克▪福尔摩斯的头晕乎乎的，他眨了几次眼睛，依然只能看到一片黑暗。随后他意识到有块黑布随意地蒙在他的眼睛上，阻碍了他的视线。他想摘下它，却发现他的手被反绑在坐着的椅子上。

他连带着椅子在地上蹦了几下，发现他身在一个中等大小的箱子里，活动空间只有几英寸。 _看来这是一个有风险的游戏……_

不到5分钟，他解下了前臂上的绳子，随后取下眼罩。当他解开脚镣时，他看到一根撬棍斜靠在木箱里的最右边， _有人想帮我逃跑，我应该多加小心吗？_

不管怎样，他撬开了箱子。从箱子里出来后，他发现自己置身在一个光线昏暗的空旷大仓库里。

“夏洛克▪福尔摩斯。”一个柔和的声音低吟着他的名字，在仓库的墙壁上激起回声，“我们又见面了。”

“莫里亚蒂，我本该想到是你。”

“是吗？这才第六次而已。”吉姆走过来，带起一些灰尘，“你应该说我特别主动。”

“一般情况下你得先请我吃饭。”夏洛克防备性地在胸前交叉双臂，他并不在意他们做的事情，他只是不喜欢被人威胁。

“这是否意味着你知道我为什么今晚带你来这里？”

“如果是跟前几次一样，我选择晚餐。”

“那么抱歉。”吉姆把一个深蓝色的塑料文件夹扔在夏洛克的脚边，“这个你怎么看？”

夏洛克谨慎地把它捡起来，内心突然十分兴奋， _他想让我负责一个案子！太好了！_ 但是打开它时，他没有发现任何图片、日期和其他重要信息。

相反，只有几页打印出来的文本：

 

**最后，威尔抓住了汉尼拔，他可以给杰克·克劳福德提供一份铁证，证明这个疯狂的精神病医生有罪。可是为什么他的手腕十分酸痛，连电话都拿不动？**

夏洛克花了一点时间来消化他刚刚读到的内容，愣住了。当他的大脑终于重新运转时，他嘲笑道：“我明白了。你给我下药，绑架我，蒙上我的眼睛，把我装进板条箱，然后带到这个仓库，目的就是让我来读你写的同人小说？”

“塞巴斯蒂安不会再那么做了！”吉姆紧紧地咬着嘴唇，夏洛克觉得这是他见过的最为悲伤的脸了，就像人们在哀悼死去的亲人时那样悲伤。

“呃……上次我评价你的小说，你说我乱批评。”

“但我尊重你的意见。”

“我有理由拒绝。”

“不管你有什么理由，反正这是我绑架你的原因。”吉姆用漂亮的黑眼睛看着他，“求你……我会成为你最好的朋友。”

“我有一个好朋友了。”夏洛克没好气地说，“当他需要我的意见时，他会问。还有，他可不会阻止我发表意见！”

“好吧，我会做你的男朋友！”吉姆的下唇颤抖着，而夏洛克快要无法呼吸了。

他叹了口气，让步了：“以我的演绎能力发誓，吉姆，你邀请我的方式一次比一次复杂。”他仔细地扫了一眼房间，很明显吉姆已经封锁了出口，无路可逃，“好吧。但是下一次，不要给我用镇定剂，它会把事情搞砸。”

吉姆高兴地点了点头。

夏洛克翻了个白眼，再次打开文件:

 

**第一章:我是如何爱上连环杀手的**

多么适用于他们的关系啊。


End file.
